


Male Bonding

by beren



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Graphic Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake finds out about a part of Na'vi culture that no one has bothered to enlighten him of before. It distracts him so much that Neytiri has some advice she will not let him ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I am of the opinion that there needs to be more hot blue-boy sex in this fandom, so here we go :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [fandom: avatar](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20avatar), [fictype: oneshot](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20oneshot), [pairing: av - jake/tsu'tey](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20av%20-%20jake/tsu%27tey), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
When Jake wandered around a corner looking for Neytiri and found Tsu'tey, in a position which could only be described as 'nailing' one of the other young males, about all he could do was mutter an apology and run away. He didn't have a lot of experience with Na'vi sex even though Grace had tried to make him read the manual on it as well as everything else. What he did know was that Na'vi males had equipment not unlike the male human, only when not aroused it was proportionally smaller and better protected. Not really surprising given the environment the Na'vi lived in and their lifestyle; overly large dangly bits would have got in the way and a guy had to protect his ability to help conceive the next generation.

As Jake found out while quickly walking away, however, things didn't remain small and out of the way when a male Na'vi was remotely aroused. He wasn't the type of marine that was in to guys, not even on long tours when there weren't enough women to go around, but that didn't seem to be stopping his new anatomy. There had been something so primal about what he had seen and maybe Na'vi were more sensitive to pheromones or something, because he was definitely reacting. If he wasn't very careful the flap of material protecting his modesty would not be protecting it very well at all.

He tried very hard to think of everything unsexy he possibly could, but the vision of ecstasy he had seen of the younger male's face would not go away. Whatever Tsu'tey had been doing he had been doing is very well if Jake was any judge. It was very difficult to forget.

"You smell of sex," were Neytiri's first words when he finally found her.

That was so not how he had wanted to start the conversation.

"I kind of ... um ... accidentally walked in on Tsu'tey ... and ... um another one of the males," he managed to stammer out.

He wasn't really sure if Na'vi blushed or did something else when they were embarrassed, but he was definitely doing it, he was sure.

"Oh," was all Neytiri said and then seemed completely disinterested.

That appeared to be it and Jake wasn't sure how to react. It took him two more days to pluck up the courage to ask Grace about it.

"Grace," he finally said, having just made his video log entry.

"Yes?" Grace replied, without looking up from the screen she was reading.

"Didn't I read that Na'vi mate for life?" he had been planning his strategy and he thought that was the easiest way to start.

At that question Grace actually looked up at him.

"Yes," she said, looking at him speculatively, "one male, one female until they die. Once they mate with one of the opposite sex, chemical changes happen in their bodies to make them suited to their partner and they can only breed with that partner."

That was what Jake had thought, because he might not have been a PhD like his twin, but he had actually done some background reading since taking up with Grace and Norm. Of course that led to an obvious question.

"And Tsu'tey is supposed to be mated with Neytiri at some point?" he wanted to be sure he had everything straight.

Grace nodded, clearing intrigued that he seemed to be asking questions.

"Then how come I saw Tsu'tey with someone else?" he asked, because he was very confused.

"One of the other females?" Grace sounded very surprised.

"No," he replied since he had to admit what he had seen, "one of the males."

He really hoped he wasn't blushing. It was usually really hard to make a marine blush, but he still remembered his reaction to Tsu'tey and the other Na'vi.

"Oh," Grace said with a smile, "you're confusing mating with sex."

Jake did a back pedal in his mind and came to the conclusion he had no idea what Grace was talking about.

"Words of one syllable for the uneducated please," he said as he came up empty.

Grace smiled at him some more.

"Mating is between males and females," Grace explained patiently, "and results in breeding pairs, although from what I have seen Na'vi females are able to control the time of conception and they do enjoy mating for pleasure. Sex is between Na'vi of the same sex and is for pleasure alone."

The light went on in Jake's head and it all became clear.

"Oh," he said, not bothering to hide what he was thinking.

"I understand sex is particularly popular among the young males," Grace said, giving him a very innocent look and he was sure he blushed again.

Anyone would have thought he was a raw new recruit or something, not a marine veteran.

"They look on it as male bonding," Grace continued to tell him. "The females are more circumspect about it I believe."

Mental images invaded his head and he tried desperately to push them away.

"Enough," he said a little desperately, "thank you."

For which Grace laughed at him, but it was a good natured laugh.

Of course once he knew, Jake seemed to see sex everywhere. He was quite glad the Neytiri kept him away from Hometree a lot of the time or he might have given himself away. The fact that the mental image of Tsu'tey kept coming back to him did not help and he had to force himself to ignore the memories every time they met.

It was three days after his talk with Grace that Neytiri finally became exasperated with him. She was trying to teach him to use a bolus, but he had seen Tsu'tey in the distance and managed to wrap it around the wrong sapling only just missing Neytiri in the process. That was when she began ranting at him in Na'vi, most of which he didn't understand, but he caught the word man and sex and some other very impolite terms that, somehow, seemed easier to learn than the rest of the language. He just backed up against the tree behind him and held his hands out in an 'I give up' gesture while she yelled at him.

Neytiri was so irate that it took her a little while to remember he had no idea what she was ranting about.

"Men!" she said very loudly in English. "In the name of Eywa, if you cannot think with more than that thing between your legs, go and have sex and come back when you have a brain."

At least it was nice to know that some things were universal.

"I'm sorry," he tried to apologise, "I'm not used to how strong things feel."

And he wasn't; Na'vi hormones kept catching him off guard.

Neytiri huffed at him and flattened her ears for a little while, but they popped back up again.

"If women were as at the mercy of their desires as men, this world would end," was her distinct opinion on the matter.

Then she growled and spoke to herself in Na'vi which Jake didn't quite follow.

"Go on then," she said in a resigned tone, "you will be useless until your desires are settled."

And she waved him away with a flick of her hand, turning her back on him. For his part, Jake just stood there wondering what had just happened.

"What?" he finally asked; he was pretty sure Neytiri was not telling him to do what it sounded like she was telling him to do.

When Neytiri turned back, she did not look impressed.

"Go and have sex," she said, biting off every word as if she was talking to an idiot.

Jake was astounded; Neytiri was telling him to do what he thought she was telling him to do.

"With who?" he asked, since his brain could not formulate anything more sensible.

That earned him a growl.

"I do not care," was the annoyed response.

He didn't often feel like he couldn't cope, even when out of his depth, but this was just beyond him.

"Oh, Eywa give me strength," Neytiri said relenting as he stood there not knowing what to do, "Tsu'tey will most likely take you."

Now Jake really was stunned.

"But he hates me," he pointed out, since it was the only response he could think of.

"He does not hate you," Neytiri told him; "he hates what you stand for. In my experience that has never stopped a male from being attracted to another. It is not as if you will be bonded; it would do you both good. If you are to be one of the People you and he must learn to be brothers."

Jake didn't bother pointing out that brothers did not have sex with each other. He had never considered himself a prude, but this was just a little too native for him to get his head around.

"Why do you think he would be attracted to me?" he asked, trying not to freak out too much.

"He comes to see you often enough," Neytiri said in a very offhand tone, "and he watched you from afar."

"I thought he was coming to see you," Jake said, really not sure Neytiri knew what she was talking about, "and he's been keeping an eye on me to make sure I don't do anything to endanger you."

Neytiri snorted a laugh at that.

"Sometimes I wonder if men see at all," she said as if greatly amused. "If Tsu'tey came only to see me his eyes would only be on me," she explained in a less than patient tone, "he would ignore you as the non-being he believes you to be and he could set any of the other warriors to watch you some of the time, but he always does it himself. Find him, have sex; maybe then you will learn and he will leave me alone to teach you."

Then she walked off, leaving him standing there wondering what the hell he was supposed to do. How to have sex with a native to relieve tension had not been covered in the briefing manual. By now he also knew Neytiri quite well and if he returned to her without having followed her advice or done something to get his mind back on the job he would probably be dead inside a day as she chose to prove to him what a complete moron he was. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he did his best to push away the tension headache that was beginning behind his eyes.

"Has Neytiri finally seen sense and given up on you?" asked a superior voice from off to one side and Jake sighed; just what he needed, Tsu'tey gloating.

He turned and looked at the other Na'vi and then closed his eyes and sighed. Neytiri was right, he could see it in Tsu'tey's stance; the warrior was interested. Before he had only seen the contempt and the anger in Tsu'tey's features, but he could see that some of the heat was not that at all.

"Neytiri says I am distracted," he said, deciding to be blunt and enjoying the surprise on Tsu'tey's face when he opened his eyes and addressed the warrior directly, "and she's right."

For once he didn't bother fighting the memory of what he had seen days ago now and he let it float around in his head, having the usual effect on his body. He knew it wouldn't take Tsu'tey long to catch on to his state.

"She says you and I should have sex and deal with both our distractions," he said, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Since he didn't know what the form was for these sorts of things the direct approach seemed to be the best way to go. From the surprise on Tsu'tey's face he decided he was right.

"Why would I wish to do that?" Tsu'tey responded, clearly blustering and Jake actually found himself smiling.

It was fun to have Tsu'tey at a disadvantage for once and he prowled towards the warrior until they were all but nose to nose.

"Because you want me," he said pointedly, never taking his eyes off of his companion's gaze, "and, it seems, I want you."

By now Tsu'tey had to be able to smell his arousal and, it made him smile some more as he realised he could smell the same reaction in Tsu'tey.

"You are a demon in a false body," Tsu'tey said, still objecting.

"But it's a fine looking body and everything works," Jake replied, not bothering to argue, just pointing out the pluses.

Tsu'tey was clearly surprised that Jake had not disagreed and finally he saw the spark of real interest in the Na'vi warrior. He wasn't really shocked when Tsu'tey all but attacked him and pushed him back into the tree behind him, flattening him against the trunk with his body. He did not resist; fighting was not on the menu.

"Why would I bother?" Tsu'tey asked, still putting up the pretence of not being interested.

Jake just smiled and bucked his hips. Since Tsu'tey had forced one leg between his own, the move had the dual consequence of bringing his cock into contact with Tsu'tey's thigh through his sparse clothing and doing the same for Tsu'tey. Tsu'tey gasped, eyes closing for a moment and Jake found himself flooded with such an amazing feeling that he barely remembered he really needed to pay attention. Na'vi hormones really seemed to be a bit more insistent than human ones if Jake was any judge; after only one touch he was beginning to wonder how the Omaticaya got anything done.

He had never been attracted to men, not even some of the pretty men he had seen on his travels with the marine corps, but there was no doubting that Tsu'tey was doing it for him, doing it big time. Technically this body was a virgin and it looked like Tsu'tey was going to be the one to pop his cherry and when Tsu'tey pushed him hard against the tree and reciprocated his move of rubbing them together, he decided it was a really good plan.

"Oh god," he said breathlessly as it felt as if all his blood was rushing to his cock.

His loin cloth was now uncomfortably tight; the changes in dimensions being so significant that it was even more of a problem than an unfortunate erection in a normal human body. After the accident he had still been functional as a man, but he had lost sensation, so the once he had tried sex had been very different, especially since his partner had had to do all the work. It made the feeling running through him all the sweeter.

"So," he managed to form a sensible thought, "how do we do this?"

In answer Tsu'tey released the fastening on his only clothing for him and let it drop away before pushing him off balance, flipping him to face the tree and shoving him against it so hard he only just managed to stop delicate areas from being abused. He would have attempted to object, but Tsu'tey grabbed his tail and pushed a finger hard against the underside base and Jake's legs almost gave out. Turned out Na'vi had some strange erogenous zones and Jake was left panting so hard that he thought he was fit to burst right there and then.

"I will show you," Tsu'tey whispered in his ear, pressing against his back so they were skin to skin.

Jake would have liked to think that it took more to undo him than that, but he actually felt himself tremble; he hadn't done that since he was a teenager. Clearly he needed sex more desperately than he had thought. He felt and heard, rather than saw, Tsu'tey doing something behind him, but he did not try and turn; he was too far gone down the arousal route to stop this now and he didn't have much say, but he wasn't about to argue either. Since he didn't know much about Na'vi male/male sex it was only sensible to let Tsu'tey drive.

The next smell to reach his nostrils was familiar; it was bow oil and he had seen Neytiri use it several times, but never for the purpose to which Tsu'tey almost immediately put it. The finger that breached him was slick with it and he gasped and grabbed on to the vines on the tree for support. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had expected it to hurt, but although it felt new and different, it definitely didn't hurt; quite the opposite in fact. There was no point in trying to stifle his reaction, because his body was way ahead of his brain and he hissed; not a defensive sound, but one of very deep pleasure. He was about to get his brain fucked out by a Na'vi who didn't really like him and all he could think about was how great it felt.

Maybe because it was such common practice, the Na'vi body was adapted for male/male sex, or maybe he was just a complete slut; Jake didn't know, but he certainly opened up easily to Tsu'tey's fingers. He was panting hard and making the odd little rumbling sounds from deep in his chest by the time Tsu'tey moved on to using two fingers at the same time. His cock was fit to hammer in nails he was sure and every now and then Tsu'tey applied pressure to that spot at the base of his tail and he was sure he would go at any moment.

"Hold it, Jakesully," Tsu'tey told him, sounding amused and aroused at the same time; "it will be worth it."

About all Jake could manage to that was a whine as he did his best to stop his body going into overload. Tsu'tey seemed to take that cue as now or never and lined up behind him, pushing in without so much as a pause. That did hurt, although nothing that was remotely distracting enough to kill his arousal and it drew a snarl out of him, but nothing more than that.

Tsu'tey was not being overly gentle, in fact Jake would have called it rough in the extreme if he had been in his human body, but his Na'vi body seemed to like it a lot. It was almost as if they were fighting as Tsu'tey moved within him, slowly building up from the first tentative thrust until he had Jake pinned firmly to the tree, slamming into him with almost bruising force. The little sensible corner of his brain kept telling him he should not be enjoying it, that he should be in pain or something, but his nerves were singing with pleasure rather than anything else.

Tsu'tey still had one hand on his tail and was stimulating that wonderful spot at regular intervals and all Jake could feel was his body climbing higher and higher on hormones and endorphins. Now he knew why the other male had looked so blissed out; he was sure he probably looked the same. It was intense and amazing and he really, really wanted to come.

When a hand grabbed his queue he knew what was required without needing to be told.

"Now, Jakesully," Tsu'tey said in a tight voice, "now."

And he started to come without so much as touching himself as Tsu'tey joined with him; their mind and bodies synching as their neural pathways came into line through the Tsaheylu. It was like reflecting and amplifying the experience as Tsu'tey came as well and their orgasms joined together, running through both of them and exploding the whole experience onto another level. It was as if every cell in his body was on fire with physical passion and it was mind-blowing. Jake lost all track of reality as his body surrendered to the most amazing sensations and for a little while, almost as if his mind retreated, he felt as if he was stuck in the in-between of his body and his avatar.

When he came back to himself, he found he was lying on the ground and Tsu'tey was leaning over him, looking at him curiously.

"You went away," Tsu'tey said, clearly finding it very strange.

It seemed the in-between had been real then. There were several options in how he could reply, but he didn't really fancy a long conversation.

"You blew my mind," he said simply, since it was, in essence, true.

That made Tsu'tey smile widely; clearly male pride was not limited to humans.

"You were a worthwhile partner, Jakesully," Tsu'tey told him, which he took as a compliment; "if you feel the need we should do that again."

And then Tsu'tey stood up and walked away leaving him there, naked and limp from post orgasmic bliss. Somehow Tsu'tey was already redressed and Jake really didn't want to know how long he had been lying there. He didn't want to move at all still, but he knew he had to and as he tried to sit up he could definitely feel the punishment his body had taken. Perversely it just made his cock twitch a little with interest and he began to think that the slut conclusion might have been the right one.

"Come on, Marine," he chided himself, hearing Grace's voice in his head as he looked around for his minimal clothing, "you have work to do."

Neytiri was probably going to laugh at him, but there wasn't a lot he could do so he just got on with it.

====

"There's something different about you, Marine," Grace said almost as soon as he dragged himself out of the link pod.

He just smiled and accepted the food she immediately presented to him.

"It was an interesting day," he said and it was almost as if he could feel the gentle burn that his avatar body had retained until he had lain down to go to sleep.

His face felt just a little hot as he remembered the intense sexual experience he had had.

"Marine," Grace said, far too observant for his liking, "did you get laid?"

He couldn't help it, he blushed furiously and looked down at his food. Neytiri had teased him all afternoon and now he had to deal with Grace as well; life was so unfair sometimes. When Grace laughed at his reaction he did look up and grin.

"So what if I did?" he asked, trying for cocky and not quite managing it.

"Then I want you to document it," Grace said, still smiling, but clearly serious; "we have no firsthand accounts of Na'vi sex."

"Oh hell no," was Jake's very clear response to that.

**The End**


End file.
